Earth's Government
.]]The Earth's Government '''is the supranational entity that holds authority over all the world during the events of Mega Man X: Unit 49. It was formed in the early 22nd century after a turbulent period of serious political and economical crises and presumably devastating wars involving advanced robots. The main representatives of each division are called councilors and form the '''Earth Council. 'History' 'Origins' According to the Timeline, the early 22nd century was a chaotic period in which, albeit the advanced technology with robots, the world was in a severe political and economical crisis. Some countries threatened their rivals, economic sanctions and annexation movements were on the rise. The fear of a Third World War fought with heavy armaments and indestructible robots was real. At some point, in a reunion held at the United Nations, the Earth Council Treaty was proposed seeking to unify the planet under only one major government, or else mankind would destroy itself. After great tensions and resistance, the Treaty was signed and forced upon the remaining belligerent states. The indestructible robots were banned and disassembled, along with nuclear weapons, and the extraction of materials to craft those arms was also prohibited. The Earth was divided in just a few dozen political divisions, with borders that may be impossible in the current days. A councilor represented each one of the larger territorial units in the Council. The divisions decreased in numbers as the decades passed, ever centralizing the power in the remaining members. The lesser governments still possessed some autonomy, but could not stray too far from the Council's will. 'Democracy' As the world stability was being restored, the Council adapted a more democractic regime, opening wide public sessions to hear the populace. During that period, mankind prospered and managed to make further advancements in space exploration, launching even large space colonies to orbit. 'Dawn of Reploids: the brief golden era' Around November 2170, Dr. Cain presented his newest creations, the Reploids, to the Council. Impressed by such technology, they allowed the fabrication of new Reploids and Earth passed through one more epoch of economical, technological and commonwealth growth. Months later, the Council orders the creation of the Research and Development of Reploids Bureau, the first official institute directed to the study of Reploids and develop new technologies to further enhance their potential. Dr. Seigen was appointed as its director. The first cases of Maverick behavior started being reported among Reploids, and later some were arrested plotting against their masters. The idea of halting the production of Reploids came in mind, but instead the Council ordered the Maverick Hunters to be formed in order to list, investigate, arrest, neutralize or destroy those labelled as Mavericks. Dr. Cain designated his best creation at that time to lead the organization, Sigma. 'The Maverick Wars and the fall of the First Council' In July 2174, Sigma rebelled and led the first Maverick Army against mankind, but was defeated by Mega Man X. Sigma had became a computer virus and would revive several times in the following years, wrecking havoc all around the globe even indirectly. In 2177, the Repliforce Army was founded and engaged in a war for independence after a big misunderstanding orchestrated by Sigma and Magma Dragoon. The war went to the space and many of the existing space colonies were damaged or impaired somehow. In the following year, Sigma would hire a mysterious bounty hunter called Dynamo to send the damaged space colony Eurasia to crash with Earth, while he made the Maverick Hunters unintentionally detonate a Virus bomb that would scatter the Sigma Virus all over the globe. Among that chaos, only a few Maverick Hunters managed to act to stop the space colony, using both the Enigma Laser and the Space Shuttle, with a partial success. The atmosphere could not burn all the debris and most of Earth's surface was devastated, with the bigger chunk falling somewhere in the Sahara desert, annihilating all life in several kilometers around. In the oceans, the debris created huge tsunamis that destroyed coastal cities, while in land the impacts destroyed cities and lifted clouds of dust. The world would be shrouded by darkness in the following years. 'The New Council' With the Earth's surface in ruins, the military leaders took over the government and established a new order, a closed and authoritarian regime in order to maintain things under control. As Europe was severely damaged, the radical leaders quickly rose to power with the support of a desperate people. Their greatest project was to create several underground cities to shelter the human civilization and connect all of them with what remained of a vast metro network that once crossed continents beneath the surface. To hasten the recovery of the planet, the Council ordered the molecular scientists of the RaDoRB to create a new type of Reploid that could change its shape and perform several functions while also bearing high virus resistance. In order to do that, they would need to develop a new material called Amorphic Matter and the Copy Chips to manipulate it. Knowing the potential risks of that technology, Seigen did everything he could to slow down the research fearing the worst could happen. After the assassination of Dr. Seigen by the hands of Saturn and the leak of all the crimes commited by him, the Council designed a new director that enforced transparency policies and emphatisized the amorphic matter research. Soon after, the first New Generation Reploids capable of performing the A-Trans (Amorphic Transformation) came into being, but in the proccess the RaDoRB was target of industrial espionage and Maverick attacks, which caused some of their prototypes to go missing. Moon colonization Around the 2190's, the world was relatively stable once again, but the population was tired of the endless Maverick Wars. The government realized it could give one more use to the New Generation Reploids and began planning a safe place to humans in the Moon, thus beginning the the Jakob Project and appointing Lumine as its director. Between 2190 and 2191, the first Jakob Orbital Elevator is successfully built in the Galapagos Islands, followed by the Gateway space station. In the following months, the first lunar cities would be built. In April 2193, the Jakob Incident take place and the New Generation Reploids created for the Jakob Project are revealed to be corrupted by Sigma's DNA, and also that they are more likely to go Maverick-at-will. To make matters worse, Lumine wanted to lead a revolution against the "old world", but was destroyed by X, Zero and Axl before he could get his plan in action. Even knowing it would disturb the development of the Moon colonies, the Government ordered to halt the production of the Copy Chips until the investigation was finished. 'After the Operation Doomsday' When the news about the Operation Doomsday reached Alain's ears, he imediatelly called all the Council members to reunite in their secret Winter Base, located in the mountains far to the south of the American continent. Raffould proposes and wordplays the Council about the creation of a massive reploid army under the command of each member of the council, unlike the Repliforce, which had its own Reploid leader. Raffould also convinced most of the councilors that was in fact the best option and the Maverick Hunters had been reduced to a weak, ineffective organization despite all they did in the past, and that they would not recover their morale and structure before the new threat attacked again. One and a half day later, the Council convokes a press conference to announce the Army to the world. Raffould shows his disgust on the Maverick Hunters and other independent police units, while the Blue Wing representative advises that the project is going to progress "slowly" (one month) as the government cannot rush with budgets due to the Moon colonies becoming dependent on their support once again. 'Members' The following members compose the 2190s decade council. 'Blue Wing' The Blue Wing division was proposed by Alain's father after the first reploids were introduced to the world. Following their ideology, their actions prioritize the social equality and peace between humans and reploids. The Blue Wing is against technology as a mean of restricting liberty and preach transparency in government actions. • • • • • *'Alain' (British Islands Premier) - Leader of the Blue Wing and son of a golden era councilor. *'Ardashir' (Sub-Saharan Union Representative) *'Konrad' (Alliance of Scandinavia Ruler) *'Raul' (Southern State President) - The manager of the Winter Base. *'Takahiro' (Far East Dominion Leader) - the youngest of the current council, he shows great disapproval regarding the Earth Army despite the past of the Far East Dominion, which conquered most of its territory in the early 22nd century for being a great power in robotic military. *'Zhengsheng' (Austronesian Coalition Leader) 'Red Wing' The Red Wing 'is the reactionary party and most of the members of this division refused to accept Reploids as socially equal to humans, fearing the potential that they might overthrow the human society. Currently lead by Raffould, they see Reploids as no more than advanced Robot Masters, robots meant to be helpers, tools or even weapons. The stability of the Government and the security of the people are above anything else. • • • • • *'Prabhu (Central Eurasian Federation Representative) - his name means "master" and he was the one who took over the old government to establish the current military order. *'Raffould' (Central European Union Executive) *'Manfred' (Central European Union Legislative) - Although belonging to the CEU, Manfred temporarily holds the chair of the Emirates of the Middle East, a region that was destroyed and is still out of the control of the government. The divisions that take care of the Wastelands of Sahara take turns to occupy this chair. *'Seymour' (Baltic Federation Ruler) - he was born in the mid 21st century and is extending his life with a machine. The fact that Seymour heard about Dr. Wily's plans in the childhood and lived the turbulent decades between the centuries is what shaped his personality as the oldest Red Wing supporter. *'Millions' (Aegean Conglomerate Leader) - she is a very rich woman who is behind the most influent companies of the Conglomerate, thus being appointed as its representative. *'Galdwin' (Republic of the North America President) Trivia *Millions is based on Ms. Millions from Mega Man Battle Network 2. *The name Prabhu means "master" in sanskrit. For almost a decade, Prabhu was the main political leader in the world. Category:Factions Category:History